The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Allium plant, botanically of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘EriPet06’. ‘EriPet06’ represents a new cultivar of Allium, as a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant.
‘EriPet06’ was discovered by the Inventor in May of 2016 as a naturally occurring mutation of Allium ‘Millenium’ (not patented) that was growing in a container in a nursery block planted with bare-root divisions of ‘Millenium’ in Central Point, Oreg.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by division in spring of 2017 in Central Point, Oreg. Asexual propagation by division has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.